


here we go again

by pepesaiko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex, Spanking, dirty talking, they r filthy n do it EVRYWHERe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepesaiko/pseuds/pepesaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akashi fucks kuroko all night</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> when will god stop my sinful hand

It was one of those nights- where Akashi had appeared at home after a week of work-related absences and Kuroko was frustrated with kids at the nursery and it was a mutual thing really- not that Kuroko would complain, anyways. Because right now he’s being attacked by Akashi Seijuro’s _sinful_ mouth and he’s spread out underneath the redhead, all long limbs and flushed skin.

“I hate you for leaving me here,” Kuroko hisses as Akashi licks the side of his neck, fingers going up to grab at the red strands of hair. “Oh?” Akashi sounds amused and his voice has gone all low and husky, setting Kuroko’s blood to a low simmering heat.

“I hate you _so much_ ,” and he lets out another involuntary moan as Akashi rubs a finger over a hard nipple. His mouth detaches from Kuroko’s neck to his chest, leaving open-mouthed kisses all along his collarbones and throat, leaning back to admire the now reddening skin. A tongue circles the rosy bud, then sucking and licking mercilessly until Kuroko’s gasping and panting for breaths.

“Want me to make it up to you?” Akashi murmurs, hands rubbing alongside Kuroko’s slim waist.

“How do you plan on doing that?” Kuroko says, swallowing another moan as Akashi’s knee brushes alongside his clothed dick.

“Like this,” Akashi says before parting Kuroko’s thighs and sinks down in between Kuroko’s legs. _Where he belongs,_ Kuroko thinks but he’s seeing stars as Akashi pulls down his briefs and noses at his _painfully_ hard cock. He licks along the underside and watches as Kuroko fists at the sheets, back arching. He takes the entirety of Kuroko’s cock into his mouth, hands residing at the junction between crotch and thigh. Kuroko lets out a loud moan when Akashi’s tongue flicks against the head of his cock. He pulls out suddenly, when Kuroko’s mewls of pleasure start getting louder, and nips at his inner thigh before deciding to stop tormenting him.

Kuroko sighs above him, thighs tensing over shoulders. His head feels dizzy and all he can register is Akashi’s fingers trailing down his still hard cock, groping his balls, until it stop right between the crack of his ass. Kuroko’s eyes shoot open as he feels something slippery and wet enter him and he all but cums right there. “Oh god,” he sobs as pleasure wracks through him once more.

Akashi is all too encouraged by Kuroko’s sweet, _sweet_ noises above him and he fucks him with his tongue, slowly drawing gasps and moans of pleasure from the blue haired boy. He slowly traces a finger alongside Kuroko’s thigh and presses it into his entrance, together with his tongue.

“Seijuro!,” Kuroko cries out, voice all choked up and hoarse, a sound that shoots straight to Akashi’s dick. He smirks, adding another finger and works to abuse Kuroko’s bundle of nerves, not stopping even after his hand grows sore.

“Please-please,” Kuroko is a mess on top of the bed, eyes watery, teeth biting down on his lips as to stop from releasing any more lewd noises, hair all mussed up, blending in with the blue satin sheets of Akashi’s bed and hands clutching onto said sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

“Please what?” Akashi says cruelly, pulling his fingers out and shoving them into Kuroko’s mouth. Kuroko’s eyes widen with unshed tears but he eagerly works on Akashi’s fingers, hooded eyes watching Akashi look at him, visibly affected. His pupils were blown, a faint blush on the high of his cheeks.

He pulls his fingers out of Kuroko’s mouth, replacing them with his lips instead, sucking on the sweetness of Kuroko’s tongue, running over pearly white teeth and biting down on his bottom lip. Kuroko sighs as their tongue slides against each other until Akashi pulls apart first, a string of saliva stretching from their swollen lips. Akashi chuckles, unbuckling his pants. Kuroko’s eyes flash, the sound of belt buckles hitting the ground comes with many unforgettable memories.

Akashi pulls down his pants, stroking his cock while Kuroko watches him, hungrily, then- without warning he hitches Kuroko’s leg over his shoulder and sinks into him fluidly without preamble. Kuroko chokes on a not-so-silent scream as everything rushes into him at once: the pleasure, the pain, the unmistakable burn of Akashi stretching him. He knows Akashi has a penchant for rough sex but he’ll never get used to the feeling of vulnerability as Akashi holds him in place and _fucks_ him.

Akashi rocks into him without warning, hitting that spot that sends stars in Kuroko’s vision in one shot. Moan after moan spills out of Kuroko’s mouth, including chants of “ _please”_ and “ _fuck fuck fuck”_. Akashi’s free hand goes to hold Kuroko’s hands above his head so he’s trapped underneath Akashi, a wrecked cry leaving his lips. “Oh _god, please Seijuro,”_ he moans, thrashing his head from side to side.

“Not until I say you can,” Akashi forces out. Kuroko is so tight, its bordering on _painful_ on Akashi’s cock, smooth velvety walls trapping him in sheer pleasure. Akashi fastens his pace, leaving Kuroko writhing and restless underneath him. Akashi grunts, eyebrows furrowing as he feels the familiar clamping of his groan. He fucks Kuroko harder until his orgasm hits him so hard he’s having trouble seeing Kuroko. He pulls out, the sight of his cum leaking from Kuroko’s ass sending another wave of pleasure through him. Kuroko has his eyes shut tight, breaths coming out labored and he opens them to glare at Akashi, jaw tight.

“You piece of-“

Akashi flips Kuroko over and pushes his neck down onto the sheets before Kuroko can finish what he’s saying. Kuroko’s eyes widen and he begins to protest before Akashi sinks into him again with no warning. This time his “silent scream” rips out from his throat. “Oh _fuck,”_ he whines as Akashi fucks him again, from behind this time, the squelching noises of his cock entering Kuroko’s wet ass unable to compete with Akashi’s low grunts and Kuroko’s loud moans. He thinks he’s going to go crazy because he’s always on that e _dge_ of releasing but now Akashi’s got a hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock and he can’t _do_ anything about that.

“ _Please, Seijuro_ ,” he whines again, gasping as Akashi continues to hit his prostrate. His arms have long since surrendered so now he’s begging into the sheets, hands trying to find purchase in anything. Akashi’s hands trace down the curve of his back until they clench his ass, hand coming down to slap it, watching the pale skin turn red in an instant. “You like that don’t you, Tetsuya?” He murmurs against Kuroko’s neck, chuckling as the blue haired boy moans again. He threads a hand through Kuroko’s hair before pulling it up so that his ears are next to Akashi’s lips. Kuroko lets out a choked scream because the hand pulling his hair is painful but it’s a different kind of pain. That, alongside Akashi abusing his asshole has his head dizzy with pleasure.

“You want to cum, yeah?” He whispers lowly, nosing at Kuroko’s neck. “Yes, _please,”_ Kuroko whimpers, nodding furiously. “Alright,” Akashi smiles, devilishly before dropping Kuroko’s upper body onto the bed. He pulls out of Kuroko’s ass and wraps a hand around the smaller boy’s cock. His hands work relentlessly, watching as Kuroko pants and his eyes roll back in pleasure. He looks so _fucked._ “I’m going to fuck you so hard after this,” He murmurs against Kuroko’s thigh, stroking Kuroko’s cock faster, coating it with pre-cum. He keeps working it until Kuroko cums with an exceptionally loud groan, back arching completely off the bed. Akashi falls on top of him, kissing him slowly, working his mouth open.

“You’re such a slut,” Akashi mumbles against his lips, reaching down to stroke himself slowly. “Only for you,” Kuroko snipes back and Akashi thinks he should go on business trips more often if it means the sex will be this great. He leans back, suddenly, straddling Kuroko’s legs and admires his handiworks. Kuroko is splayed out on the bed, chest heaving, red and purple bruises littering his chest, neck and inner thighs, hair plastered to his forehead and his pale expanse of skin flushed a pretty pink color, he looks absolutely _wrecked._ It makes Akashi want to take him again. And so he does.

He rolls off of Kuroko and sits up against the headboard and motions Kuroko to come closer. It’s an absolute trial to even sit up for Kuroko, since he’s so sore, but he manages with a helpful pull from Akashi. “Now suck my cock, with those pretty lips of yours,” he murmurs, low and throaty. He winds his fingers through pale strands of hairs and guides the smaller boy down to his cock. Kuroko wants to protest but he has Akashi’s cock stretching his mouth open and nudging the back of his throat. He looks up at Akashi through hooded eyes because he knows Akashi likes it but the redhead has his head thrown back, the hand on his hair bordering on excruciating.

He holds Kuroko in place by the hair and fucks his mouth, choking him but Kuroko _likes_ it. Far too soon, Kuroko can see the signs of Akashi about to cum so he licks around the tip of his cock, the sound of Akashi’s groan going straight to his dick as he cums in his mouth. Akashi holds Kuroko by the jaw, brilliant red eyes scrutinizing him. “Swallow,” he orders and Kuroko does, a bitter taste left in his mouth as Akashi leans down to lick his lips. “You are so hot,” Kuroko mumbles against his lip, taking in Akashi’s musky smell mixed with his expensive cologne.

“Turn around for me, baby,” Akashi whispers and Kuroko obliges, too tired to do anything. Akashi wipes his bangs away from his forehead before placing both his legs on his shoulders. “Seijuro,” he whispers, face scrunched up, “I _can’t-_ ,”

“Yes, you can,” He says before pushing into Kuroko, a loud sob escaping his mouth. Akashi sighs in bliss, starting off slow before gradually picking up pace and fucking him hard. Kuroko is hard, _achingly_ so, his skin is prickling and its _so hot_ in the room. “Seijuro,” he whines, trying to reach for Akashi’s hands but to no avail. “No more,” and yeah he’s begging but he’s far too gone to care, “N-no more, please-,”

“Yes you can,” Akashi repeats before starting up another merciless pace and driving his thick cock into Kuroko’s already abused prostate and it feels _so good._ There’s saliva coming out of Kuroko’s mouth and tears leaking from his eyes because it’s just _that_ good. Akashi smacks Kuroko’s ass again and there’s that sting that Kuroko _loves._ Kuroko can feel pressure build up and he cums so hard his vision is blurry in the aftermath, Akashi pulls out and grabs his jaw, he’s jerking off in front of Kuroko’s face until his cums- splattering Kuroko’s face and collarbones. It sets him off so much he thinks he can go for another round just jerking off to that.

Kuroko is trembling, he’s already collapsed in bed, chest heaving with every intake of breath. “I hate you,” he babbles, tired and flushed and hot and sweaty, “so so so so much.” Akashi smiles, getting up to get a fresh towel from the bathroom to clean them up. He’s tired too, until he comes back from the washroom to find Kuroko, back arched off the bed with three fingers, knuckle deep inside him. Akashi drops his towels.  


End file.
